


Intellectual Puzzle

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, Artemis is still scheming, and that worries Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intellectual Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #7](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/12107.html): _"water"_

Artemis lifted his fingers from the keyboard as Juliet laid the cup of tea on his desk. He looked up at her, smiling a smile that actually reached his eyes. "I've cracked it." Juliet knew this was the Artemis equivalent of jumping up and down, screaming.

"You weren't still working on that? But you know I don't like you being involved in that sort of business."

He glanced at the band of gold on her left hand. _Aurum potestas est._ The fire died in his eyes and he deflated a little.

"It was merely an intellectual puzzle. Don't worry yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, I used _"water"_ in the sense of "pouring water on" something, i.e. extinguishing it.


End file.
